Titanium dioxide (TiO.sub.2) is a white pigment that is readily used in the food, drug and cosmetic industries. Titanium dioxide is stable and has demonstrated nontoxicity. It has been permanently listed by the Food and Drug Administration in 1963 as safe for human ingestion in foods, drugs and cosmetics. Use of titanium dioxide, however, is restricted to one percent by weight in food. Titanium dioxide has been similarly approved in most countries of the world.
Titanium dioxide tends to precipitate in formulated food products especially in non-viscous food systems such as creamers because of its insolubility and high density. Another disadvantage is that titanium dioxide can be deposited onto processing equipment and storage containers. This makes clean up of the titanium dioxide residue problematic and may also interfere with processing machinery.